


不败哥怒x行弟

by bestbb



Category: xiaoaojianghu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestbb/pseuds/bestbb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>咳咳，东方不败任我行的同人故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	不败哥怒x行弟

东方不败看着任我行发红的脸不由笑起来，故意将脸凑得更近，眨巴着眼睛无辜的看着任我行。任我行被他闹得不行，想推开那张俊脸却被那长长的睫毛刮过手心，微痒的感觉顺着手臂传到胸膛，像是挠在了心尖尖。任我行忍不住收回手在锦被上来回蹭动，手上的麻痒感没了但是心头还是痒痒的。

东方不败见他拿开了手，立刻换了一副委屈的小女儿情态，掐着嗓子嘤嘤的唤道:“郎君，你好狠的心，竟如此嫌弃奴家！平日嫌弃奴家涂脂抹粉也就罢了，如今奴家面上清清白白，你还要如此作践奴家，是嫌奴家脏么！”

任我行虽早习惯了他的奇言怪形，此时如此近的看着他那双似蒙上了一层水雾的眼眸，却不由被迷惑住了，东方不败生的一副好相貌，尤其是那双眼睛，眨眼间尽是风情，风情万种却不失英气，诡异的和谐。

若是从前，任我行必是看不上东方不败这般容貌绮丽举止讲究甚至有些娘气的男子，在他看来好男儿就得像那关羽张飞之流，髯须满面肤黑壮士形式洒脱，而不是像个姑娘家连个眉毛都要修！更别说平日里穿个风骚红衣，闲时还爱翘着那兰花指做些穿针引线的活计。然而，那是东方，前一刹在穿针引线下一刹就能一针穿人脑壳的东方不败！是他那第一佩服的东方！

东方不败见任我行看他看失了神，不由笑起来，眉眼弯弯倒有了几分年轻人的姿态。他伏在任我行身上，原来撑着他胸膛的手与任我行放在枕边的手交握在一起，另一只手扯下任我行的发带，下一秒，任我行的两只手就被他束在了床头。等任我行发觉不对之时，东方不败正骑在他的腰间拉扯自己的衣衫，那白玉般的指节与鲜红的衣袍相趁显得色气的很。任我行看着他的动作忘记了挣扎，外袍，中衣，随着东方的手指翻动，白皙的胸膛袒露在空气中，细腻的肌理附在骨架上，让人忍不住想去触碰一番。

“东方你这是作甚，要做便做，这捆着咋整啊！”说着，任我行老脸一红，“我这人大老粗，说不来什么好听的，但好歹行的端做得正，这辈子说好了跟你过就是跟你过，咳咳，这档子事你要我也乐意，你这捆着算什么好汉！解开我的手，捆着我乐意不起来！唔！”

东方不败伸进衣服，缓缓抚上任我行结实的胸肌，上下摩挲着，手指肚上的茧子蹭过任我行胸前的小豆，轻佻的拨弄着那个可怜兮兮的已经立起来的小东西，任我行的那处恰恰颇为敏感，被他逗弄的简直虎躯一颤。东方不败笑吟吟的看着任我行瞪着那一双虎目，一双手不老实的继续向下探去，肋骨，腹部，下腹，任我行眼睁睁的瞧着那双雪白的手爬在他一身麦色的糙肉上，甚至那指尖还绕着他腹部肌肉的轮廓画起来圈圈。不用向下看，都已经知道他的下面已经立起来和小东方打招呼了，任我行难得的体会到了一种名叫羞愤的情绪。嘴上说着不乐意，但是身体还是很诚实呢。

任我行扭动着身体妄图摆脱东方不败的压制，汗珠子一颗颗冒出来，人没挣脱，他的小兄弟却在一次次磨蹭中越来越精神。东方不败被那似上了一层油般漂亮的肌肉晃花了眼，忍不住睨了他一眼，手狠狠的在任我行的腹肌上摸了几把便向下滑去，隔着裤子抓住那火热的物什，微微喘着气哑着嗓子威胁到：“教主，你是要奴家把你的这里也捆上吗~”

“好你个东方，胆子倒是越来越大了！啊...哈....放手啊啊啊啊！对，那里，轻些。。。啊。。。”任我行被他抓的一疼，正欲崩断绑着自己手的发带，又被东方不败接下来的柔情攻势瓦解了力气，重又瘫倒在了床上失神的喘息起来。

“教主，奴家伺候的你爽不爽~来，告诉奴家嘛~”东方不败进一步将手伸进了任我行的亵裤，不轻不重的捏着那小兄弟的头蹭着指肚的茧子。

“奴家个屁！啊。。。嗯啊。。。。你。。你给我说。。说人话。。。啊哈。。。够了。。。。随你。。。就这一次！”任我行被底下的那双手折腾的话都说不连贯，却还是坚定地表达了对于现在是个男人在骑着他这个事实的肯定。虽然东方不败生的好看，这几年又爱漂亮的很，但是，东方不败是个男子，他是许了一个男子终身，这点他清楚的很，他不明白为何有时候东方不败会有若我是个女子便好了这番感叹，他只知道，他已经喜欢东方的很，喜欢的甘愿被他压在身下，这世上，只有东方懂他只有东方会和他一生相随。

东方不败低下头亲吻着任我行的胸膛，粉嫩的舌尖探出红唇，游走在富有弹性的胸肌上，留下一道道水痕，任我行仰着头大口喘息着，眼尾都微微湿润起来。湿漉漉的感觉一路延伸到颈脖，东方不败心满意足的感受着唇下有力的脉动，手下的动作也越来越激烈，将那孽根从头撸到尾，另一只手则在向那蓬门探去......

任我行虽已做了心理准备，被摸到那处还是忍不住僵住了身体，东方的手还是凉凉的，他昏昏沉沉的想。睁开眼睛，就看到那双好看的眼睛火热的盯着他，不知是谁凑了上去，不知是谁勾住了谁的舌头，两唇相接，啜吸舔吻，交缠不休。任我行仅余的那一点点神智也被拉进深深的欲望之中，放任着身后那只手的进攻。

沾着香膏的指节一寸寸地探进紧致的甬道，在甬道内部摸索着探触，后穴被撑开的感觉异样的很，胀痛中带着些许说不清道不明的奇异感觉，任我行不禁在唇舌交缠中泄露出的声声闷哼，东方不败皱着眉，白皙的脸庞上淌下点点汗珠，手上开拓的不急不躁，确是忍得颇为苦楚。

?  
?“啊哈。。。快一点啊。。。磨蹭个屁。。。。啊啊啊啊啊！”任我行趁着喘息之际吐息不稳的叫道，却被东方狠狠的按在了后穴的弱点之上。任我行只觉得脑中一片空白，在前方的撸动中喷射而出。

在他稍稍平复之际，却发现自己被扒的光溜溜的两条腿已经被架在了某人的腰间，东方不败那根硬的发烫的东西在他股间磨蹭着，那玩意儿的热度简直轰上了他的脑壳子。他听着东方不败在他耳边一声一声呢喃着，教主，教主。。。。。然后，心一横，两条结实的大腿将东方不败的腰勾向自己。

东方不败狠狠地掐住任我行韧性十足的腰肢，一点点的将自己塞入身下人温暖的身体里，感受着那种融为一体的愉悦，忍不住喟叹出声。任我行酸胀的颇为难耐，作为一个不怕痛的汉子，这番说痛不痛的感觉让他觉得还不如来个爽快，只是双手被缚在床头人被压在身下，无法奋起给自己个痛快。

东方不败察觉到了他的不耐，不轻不重的在那滚圆的臀部上拍了几下。“教主可是迫不及待了~”

“现在能把老子解开了吧！要奸也合奸啊！”任我行如今小兄弟萎靡着，因后方不适欲望消退说话都利索了。

对此，东方不败的回答是用力一挺下身，抓着任我行的大腿冲撞不歇，饶是任我行这等坚毅人物，也被他操弄的只有大口喘息的份，东方不败一边在那甬道里来回挺进，一边摸上了任我行被冷落的小兄弟，任我行渐渐被他操出了感觉，咬得紧紧的唇畔泻出低低的呻吟，让东方不败进攻的更为凶猛。

“啊！”任我行一声变了调的吟叫让东方不败对着刚刚撞击到的那要命的地方更大力的撞击起来。

“啊。。。。轻。。轻一点。。。。嗯。。。啊！那里。。。。啊哈。。。用力”

“啊哈。。。。教主。。。属下似乎乏力了。。。嗯~ 啊~”

“你老母。。。乏力。。。乏力个。。屁。。。啊哈。。。。把。。。把老子解开！”

高高低低的呻吟伴着一室暖黄的灯光许久未歇，夜，还很长。


End file.
